


The Man With the Mismatched Eyes

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: We Were Both Just Prisoners [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, M/M, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: Mark has a new patient, one he's very reluctant to treat. But he doesn't really have a choice





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for Mark as a scientist who's held captive and Anti's a new lab rat. I hope you like it!:D

Mark bites his lip as he looks at through the one way glass into a room that holds a man captive.The man is sitting in a chair, blood running down the side of his face, staining the blindfold that covers his eyes. His head is cocked to the side, his acid green hair falling to one side. His eyes travel down the rest of the man’s body, noting that his clothes were tattered and torn. His arms and legs are chained to the metal chair. As Mark looks closer, he can see blood around the man's wrists, a clear sign he had struggled against them at some point. He can see dark bruises already forming on his face among other places and he feels sympathy for this man. He glances at his boss, an old, blonde hair, blue eyed women by the name of Dr. Bellerose who’s currently scribbling something down on her clipboard. “Why am I here?”

The woman glances at him barely pausing in her writing before answering, “Well, as you can see the man in there,” she waves her hand at the glass, “is covered in blood and cuts. We need a medical professional to go in there and clean him up.”

Mark crosses his arms as anger flares up in him, “That man needs to go to a hospital. I don’t know what awful things you’ve done to him but-”

“You don’t need to know what happened. You need to know nothing more than you’re here to clean him up when we’re done with him.” The woman snaps, her gaze narrowing. Mark shakes his head but is cut off by the women, “You will do your job or we will find some else to do it.”

Mark's eyes widen, fear gripping his heart as he nods his head. He’s been trapped in this lab long enough to know that when someone’s fired, they leave in a body bag. “Fine. I’ll patch him up.” He mumbles.He may hate it here but he doesn’t have a death wish.  

“Good!” She exclaims, her suddenly cheery tone honestly scares Mark more than her threatening tone. “I’m glad you chose to help us, Dr. Fischbach. You’ll find all the stuff you’ll need in the room.” She pats his shoulder as she walks past him. “Oh, and be sure to not take the chains off of him. The result of that won’t be pretty and I’d rather not see him kill you. Good luck.” She calls over her shoulder. 

“How am I supposed to clean his wrists?” He calls after her.

She shrugs, “You’ll figure out something.” She says as she opens a door and walks through it. 

Mark gulps as he looks back at the man and feels fear travel down his spine. The man has a smirk on his face but that’s not what scares Mark. No, what scares him is that it felt like the man could see Mark through the one way glass. Mark takes a step back away from the glass and his fear doubles as the man’s smirk widens.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Mark slowly opens the door, his heart pounding with fear. He isn't sure what exactly he's afraid of, he just knows that something about the man in this room is unsettling. He hears the door click shut as he looks around. He notices a large table covered in various medical tools and equipment. 

"So, you're the clean up crew, eh?" The man asks, an accent evident in his voice. Mark feels a chill go up his spine at the man's words. Something about his voice doesn’t sound quite... human. 

Mark clears his throat, "I guess you could say that. I’m here to stitch up your wounds and what not.” He says, walking over to the table and picking up a cold, metal tray. He places various antibiotics on the tray along with all the other things he thinks he may need and walks over to the man. There was another table next to the guy and as Mark looks closer at it, he can make out splats of blood. Next to the table was a bucket of water that, thankfully, is clean. He set the tray down and began arranging the tools. “Why are you even here? The only people who come back here are people they plan to, uh, fire.” He glances at the man, who had his head turned towards Mark. Again, it feels like the man is watching Mark as he sets the tools out. 

The man shrugs, his grin never once faltering. “They didn’t tell you? What a pity.”

Mark frowns as reaches towards the man, choosing to ignore the man's taunting words. If it was really important, Dr. Bellerose would have told him. “Is it alright if I take this off? It’s covered in dirt and blood. Plus, I’m sure you’d like to see.” Mark asks, he lightly touching the blindfold. 

The man shrugs again, “Well, I  _ do _ like being able to see.”

Mark feels uneasy at how cheery the man seems. After all, he looks like he was beaten half to death. Mark reaches over to the table and grabs the scissors. He quickly cuts off the blindfold and drops the dirty cloth onto the table. When Mark turns back towards the man, he feels himself freeze. The man’s eyes were unlike any other eyes he’s seen. His right eye’s sclera is an acid green color with a light blue iris while his left is eye is a complete opposite. It had a light blue sclera with an acid green iris.

The man grins at him, “You really want to know why I am here?” The man leans a bit closer to him, making Mark take a step back. “I’m not human and they want to know what makes me tick.” 

Mark’s eyes widen at the man’s words, “W-what do you mean you’re not human? That’s not possible.” 

The man throws his head back as he laughs, revealing a pair of fangs Mark hadn’t noticed before. “Ah, but you’re wrong.”

Mark shakes his head and takes a deep breath. He has a job to do and he needs to focus. He turns towards the table and picks up a clean cloth from the tray. He quickly gets it wet with water from the bucket before turning back towards the man. He starts wiping off some of the blood on the man’s face, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach as he senses the man staring at him. 

Mark clears his throat, “So, what’s your name?” He asks pulling back from the man to get a needle and some thread. He’d gotten most of the blood of the guys face but there were some deeper cuts that need to be stitched. 

The man raises an eyebrow, almost as if he was surprised Mark had asked him that. “My name’s Anti.”

Mark gave him a small smile, “My name’s Mark.” He picks up the needle and thread before getting to work stitching up Anti’s face. 

Once he’s done with the stitches, he quickly finishes cleaning Anti up. He places his tools on the tray, biting his lip as he decides what to do with Anti’s wrists. They were severally chafed and bleeding but Dr. Bellerose had told him to leave the chains on.  _ Well, she didn’t say I couldn’t move them up. _ He grabs a clean cloth and some antibacterial medicine, then reaches forward. He moves the chains up a bit as he starts to clean them off.

“Didn’t anyone tell ya not to mess with the chains?” Anti asks.

Mark glances up at him, “They said not to take them off, which I’m not going to, but they need your wrists be cleaned before they get infected. So I moved them up a bit.” He reaches over to the table and grabs some gauze off the table. He wraps it around Anti’s wrists before standing back up.

Anti gives him a curious look, “You’re not like the others here.”

“What do you mean?” Mark asks, his eyebrows furrowing. 

Anti shrugs before smirking at him, “You’re nicer.”Mark gives him a small smile and is about respond when Anti continues. “And cuter.” Anti said, winking at him.

Mark’s cheeks turn a light pink and he hears Anti laugh as he picks up the tray and walks over to the large table he got the tools. He sets the tools down and turns to walk out of the door. 

“See you tomorrow, cutie.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Mark sits in a chair in his room, his head leaning against the wall as he waits for someone to come get him. He’s not trapped in here, he could easily open the door go do something, he just prefers to stay in his room. Over the last few months, Mark had gone in and cleaned up Anti after the experiments and tests were done on him. Over those last few months, he’s learned a lot of about Anti. One thing he learned was that Anti was some kind of demon. After his first day of cleaning Anti up, he told Mark. Then when Mark confronted Dr. Bellerose about it, she confirmed that he is. She told him that the lab had been bringing in demons and doing experiments on them for a long time. 

Now as Mark sat in his room, he can’t help feeling sympathy for Anti. Mark was told he was a cruel, mean creature that had murdered so many people but that didn’t make what the companies doing sit any better with Mark. Besides, weren’t they being a tad hypocritical? After all, the’ve murdered people just because they wanted to quit a job they were most likely forced to do. Even if Anti had killed people, Mark feels it’s unnecessary to keep subjecting him to whatever the hell these people do to him. 

Another thing Mark learned is that Anti’s quite the flirt. Every time Mark went into his room, he has a new pet name for Mark. Even though Mark was at first terrified of Anti, he almost considers him a friend now. After months of talking and getting to know Anti, he realized how charming he was. He’s pretty good company and has been fairly nice, if not extremely flirtatious, to Mark. And if Mark was being honest, he thought Anti’s quite handsome. Not like he’d ever admit it but he was getting quite attached to the demon. 

Mark stands up from his chair, stretching his arms when suddenly an alarm blares, red lights flashing above his head. “What the hell?” He mutters, throwing open the door to his room.

He pokes his head out of the door just in time to see Dr. Bellerose dart past him.

“Hey wait! What’s going on?” He calls, taking a few steps after her. 

Her head whips towards him, her eyes wides and full of panic. “Your damned patient escaped needs to be contained before he kills anyone else.” Mark flinches as he hears a gun being cocked. He glances down at Dr. Bellerose’s hands to see she’s holding a gun in her left hand. 

“Well-” Mark begins but cuts himself off when he hears a loud crack followed by the sound of a gun clattering to the floor. He looks up in time to see Dr. Bellerose fall over, her neck bent at an odd angle. He quickly tears his eyes away from her body and see’s Anti standing by her body, a wicked grin stretched across his face. 

Mark feels all the color drain from his face as fear pumps through him, making him freeze in place. “Shit.” He mutters. He blinks and suddenly Anti’s there in front of him, just a few feet away. His hands are hidden behind his back but the wicked grin is gone and is now replaced by softer smile. 

Mark takes a step back and feels himself hit his door. “Are you going to kill me too?” He asks, fear lacing his voice.

Anti shakes his head, “Well, I wasn’t planning on it, no.”

“What?” Mark blinks at him owlishly, unsure if he heard him right. Not that he wants to die but Anti had killed so many people here, why would he spare Mark?

Anti took another step towards, “I’m not going to kill ye. I plan on killing everyone here ‘cept you. See, I’ve found that I quite like you.” Anti answered, as if reading his mind, which at this point Mark wouldn’t doubt if he did.

Before Mark could respond, Anti was there in front of him, one had placed on his cheek. Anti smirks as Mark’s eyes widen, “You’re rather nice, I’d miss you if I killed you.” Mark flinches as Anti gives him a soft kiss on his forehead. As Anti pulls back back, darkness flits at the the edge of his vision and he feels his knees go week. He feels himself start to fall as his vision goes black but before he can hit the ground, a pair of arms wrap around him. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be safe.” Is the last thing Mark hears before he passes out.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Mark lets out a small groan as he wakes up again. The first thing he notices the smell of something burning and his eyes immediately fly open. He sits up, shock flowing through him as he realizes he’s outside and that the lab is _on fire._ _What the hell happened? Did Anti do that..?_ He thinks before shaking his head. _Of course he did. He did say he was going to kill everyone._

“Hey! I think we got a survivor over there!” Before Mark could react, a police officer is next to him. “Are you okay? Do you need medical attention?” The man asks. 

“I’m fine.” Mark replies, shaking his head. 

The officer nods his head, “Do you know what happened here?”

Mark pauses before saying, “No. Maybe an explosion? I’m not too sure.” He feels guilty about lying but would anyone believe him if he said a demon blew this place up because they kidnapped him? They’d just throw Mark into a mental institution. The officer nods, telling him to stay there as he stands up and walks away. As Mark’s eyes travel back to the building, he can’t help feeling like this isn’t the last time he’ll be seeing Anti.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt and it was such a beast to write. It's not even that long but I just could not for the life of me write it. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it and it wasn't too shitty.  
> Also, sorry I was gone for so long. I've been pretty busy lately  
> And hey, if you've got a question or just wanna chat hit up my tumblr! It's @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, septiplier, and just random bullshit.  
> And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the FACE! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!:D


End file.
